After Shock
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: Sequel to Spell Caster. After a lust spell is placed over the brothers and they come out of the experience hand in hand they soon find there's always an after shock. The brother's have fallen for the witch that had all started this, Bonnie. D/B/S
1. Prologue

_**After Shock**_

_**Author's Note: So this a sequel to my other story, "Spell Caster." Originally I never in my wildest dreams imagined myself doing a sequel for this story because I used up the plot and have nothing left to go on but a wonderful reviewer, Krazii Kayy, sent me a message with this idea so you can thank/blame her for this sequel :) I've never really written any threesome stories so bare with me for this, it's new and exciting, and it's quality could go either direction.**_

**Warning's: Strong language, explicit scenes of smut, threesome relationships. You won't understand much if you don't read "Spell Caster," it would be pretty pointless to read this if you haven't read the original story. Also if Stefan/Bonnie/Damon with incest isn't your cup of tea go away. I don't want to hear about your personal hatred because you're a homophobic jackass. I couldn't care less that you don't think the Salvatore brothers are gay, in my fantasy world they are, get over it.**

_**Prologue**_

_**Stefan's Pov**_

An anguished cry fell from my parted lips as I was slammed roughly against the wall of the Salvatore Boarding house, the back of my head hitting the wall with a smack.

"Ow! Damon! Stop playing so god damn rough!" I hissed as my eyes watered in pain as my lover wrapped strong, tan arms around me. He pushed me against his chest, gently brushing the back of my head in a comforting manner, though we both knew that such a small action couldn't have hurt a vampire like me much.

"Sorry babe, got carried away by such a beautiful sight." Damon murmured seductively in my ear, his breath ghosting against my skin in a way that would make most girls swoon.

I snorted at his cheesy apology. "Always the romancer." I teased lightly, leaning in for a kiss to the man I had fallen so heavily for.

We hadn't always been this way, it only took a lust spell cast by a close friend and witch, Bonnie, to make us realize our feelings for each other. It had brought us together in lust where both of us had fallen in love even after fighting it for so long. The weirdest part of our love story, my lover, Damon Salvatore, is my older brother.

It had only been two days since we had finally succumbed to our urges and became lovers and the lust spell was supposedly over, though binding us together forever in a way that made it impossible not to love each other even if our love was true and pure and not artificially built by the spell, but it felt like the spell had never been lifted.

I was still head over heels in lust and love for him. Every touch sent a shiver down my spine, every look at him sent a wave of heat through me, and every kiss made my head feel light.

We were actually meeting up with Bonnie in an hour or so to discuss the consequences of the spell, whatever they may be. Bonnie had said over the phone that she had found out something new, and by the nervous tremble in her hushed tone, it wasn't looking good.

But one look at Damon and I was flooded with strength, a squeeze of his hand and the nervous knot in my stomach vanished replaced by butterflies, and one kiss sent clouds of worry apart and let sunshine smile through.

So really the only thing left to conquer in our relationship, getting rid of my girlfriend, Elena.

I still feel slightly guilty cheating on her, with my brother no less, but in my defense I was under a spell and we were on the brink of breaking up so maybe that justified my actions just a little bit? Okay, maybe not.

Anyway, the easy part of this had passed, Damon and I were together. Now the harder part, telling Elena.

XXX

_**Wow, this came out waaaaay fluffier and lovey dovey then intended. I don't think all chapters will be like that, god I hope not. But it was an over look on their relationship so I guess it had to be, right? This is just a tiny taste and a review of the last story so people aren't lost, the real good stuff will come later if my inbox clouds with reviews, so get to typing!  
**_


	2. Consequences

_**After Shock**_

_**Author's Note: Loved all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! So here's the first chapter tell me what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**_

_**Previous: **_Anyway, the easy part of this had passed, Damon and I were together. Now the harder part, telling Elena.

_**Chapter One: Consequences**_

_**Damon's POV**_

I sighed in annoyance for the millionth time, watching as Stefan's eyes drifted to me, narrowed into a glare at my continuous sighs. We were on our way to the Grill and we both knew that there out in public where we were seen as two brothers there could be no touching, no kissing, and no lustful looks. It meant that I would actually have to control my urges for once.

We were meeting the witch to see what she had to say about the new aspect of the spell she had found out.

"There she is!" Stefan pointed out Bonnie sitting at a booth near the back, drawn away from people so we could have privacy.

My eyes connected with her at the same time as Stefan's and suddenly everything froze. I froze, Stefan, froze, even Bonnie froze as she caught out eyes.

A familiar sensation of heat built up deep inside of me, burning away at my insides as I stared at the delicate curves of the witch's body. Of course I had noticed she was beautiful before but I had seen a lot of pretty women in my time and there was nothing seriously special about her beauty...until now.

If my heart could beat it would've stopped.

There seemed to be an aura of allure around her, something seemed to have changed about her. Those doe like brown eyes seemed seductive, eyes heavily lidded as they connected with us. Her skin seemed to glow like she was under a spot light. Lust flashed clearly over her eyes as her eyes drank us in.

I felt my cock harden slightly in my jeans at that look.

Things about the witch I had never noticed where popping up so suddenly now.

The confident way she held her defiant chin out, that spark deep in her eyes that reflected her short temper, but the gentleness of each dark curl that draped down her back gave her an almost innocent look.

Looking over to Stefan I could see he felt the same, his mouth was open as he stared at Bonnie.

I watched a blush break out across Bonnie's face and she lowered her head, biting her lip. In a minute I crossed the room, trying to keep control on my vampire speed, in my urgent state.

"What have you done?" I hissed at her as I towered over her form, Stefan coming up behind me sensing the danger.

She jerked her head up and glared up at me. "I haven't done anything Salvatore, it's _you two_ who caused this!" She exclaimed, waving her arms for emphasis.

As she pulled her head up, exposing her slender neck I was struck by the scent. It was her scent, Bonnie's blood.

The intoxicating aroma swirled around me in a way it never had before. Sure the witch's blood had always been desirable but it was overpowering the way it smelled right now. I felt my incisors elongate and the veins pop up onto my face. I quickly ducked my head trying to regain control.  
From Stefan's wince of pain I could tell he had smelt it just as I had.

I was surrounded in a bubble of confusion, none of the dots connecting. Why did I want her _so _much?

"What do you mean Bonnie? What did we do?" Stefan asked desperately.

"You guys gave in and formed the bond. But there is more stages to the spell after that, that I hadn't found until I found a more ancient copy of this spell with the complete information attached. There's more consequences that came once you two...well...you know..." she trailed a blush flaming across her delicate features again as she was probably remembering a few days ago when she walked in on us after we had succumbed to each other and had sex.

"What consequences?" I asked in a low, dangerous tone.

"Now that you two have bonded well the lust spell is between you two and _me _now. We're now all victims to the lust spell, you want me, I want you and it won't stop until...we succumb to the same desire you two had submitted too and complete the bond between spell caster and victims. It's what the witch gains out of the spell..." She trailed off in an ashamed whisper, her face flaming with color at this.

"_You _want us?" Stefan asked incredulously.

"Yeah, because of the spell, _nothing_ else!" She defended herself quickly, glaring up at us.

I looked between my brother and the witch, noticing the same heated desire I held for both. With that I burst out into laughter at the situation my brother and I had gotten ourselves into.

Just when you think it's all over, bam, after shock.

XXX

_**Review! Tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't like!**_


	3. Suspicion

_**After Shock**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long and that this new update is so short but I definitely will have Chapter Three up soon! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and such!**_

Preview: I looked between my brother and the witch, noticing the same heated desire I held for both. With that I burst out into laughter at the situation my brother and I had gotten ourselves into.

Just when you think it's all over, bam, after shock.

_**Chapter Two: Suspicion **_

Bonnie glared up at Damon through slitted eyes, her cheeks tinted red with embarrassment and anger. The Salvatore boy's hearts swooned at that almost in unison, but Damon ignored the painful clench of his heart and the familiar heat in his groin and kept on laughing.

"Shut up dick face!" Bonnie yelled getting up to hit him on the chest to make him stop.

"You'd like my dick in your face," Damon whispered seductively pulling Bonnie closer to him so they were pressed up flush against each other.

"Damon!" Stefan whispered scandalized.

Just then Elena chose to walk into The Grill and saw Damon and Bonnie pressed against each other. "Damon! It's bad enough you go after me but now Bonnie!" Elena snapped at him pulling up next to Stefan and kissing him on the mouth passionately as if mocking Damon.

Bonnie decided to push back at that moment saying 'hi' loudly to drown out the growl that just rose from Damon's lips as he saw Elena's lips on _his _Stefan.

"Hey Bon, what's up? Is Damon bothering you?" Elena asked glaring over at Damon, surprised to find slitted, ice blue eyes glaring holes through her. Well, that was new.

Bonnie waved her hand, trying to regain a normal breathing pattern. "No, of course not. I would _light his ass on fire if he was._" Bonnie growled out through gritted teeth, glaring pointedly at Damon.

Damon smirked, getting controlling on his anger.

"Stefan and I better be going. He's got lots of brooding to do, I have lots of alcohol to drink. See you later, witch," Damon announced, taking Stefan by the arm and dragging him away, blowing a kiss to Bonnie, pointedly ignoring Elena which she found...unnerving.

As they left Elena frowned over at Bonnie.

"That was weird, he didn't even look at me once," Elena pondered with a dejected sigh.

"Stefan?" Bonnie asked with a bored look. She loved Elena but she could be, well, a little too like Caroline sometimes, and one was enough.

"No, Damon," Elena admitted with a pout. "Do you think he's getting over me?" She asked with an indifferent look as if she didn't know how to feel.

Irritation flashed across Bonnie's features and she found herself struggling to reign her tongue in. It must be the spell, she thought.

"Well you can't expect him to keep loving you after you completely rejected him," Bonnie snapped coldly, feeling irrational anger spring forth.

Elena gave her an odd look, a glossy eyebrow raised. "Are you okay?"

Bonnie frowned. "I'm sorry Elena, I've just been a little crabby tonight. I'll catch up with you later okay, I think I'm going to turn in early tonight."

Elena waved at her as Bonnie sped out of the Grill a little disappointed that everyone had left and then made her way over to Caroline and Matt, a suspicious look in her eyes as she pondered her friend's weird behavior.

XXX

_**Review, tell me what you think. Love it, like it, hate it? Want more, review and you'll get some :)**_


	4. Damn Rectangles

_**After Shock**_

_**Preview: **_Elena waved at her as Bonnie sped out of the Grill a little disappointed that everyone had left and then made her way over to Caroline and Matt, a suspicious look in her eyes as she pondered her friend's weird behavior.

_**Chapter Three: Two's a Couple, Three's a Triangle, Four's a Damn Rectangle**_

"Did you have fun kissing her?" Damon hissed throwing Stefan's light body onto his large bed, quickly following, straddling his younger brother's hips. "I wonder what she tasted like?"  
With that Damon leaned down to ravish Stefan's lips as if he was trying to suck the flavor of Elena off them.

"Damon, it's not like I wanted her to, don't be jealous!" Stefan groaned as Damon started to rub their hips together, his dick hardening inside of his jeans as the material created friction between them.

"Too late," Damon sighed nuzzling Stefan's neck, nipping at it playfully.

"Damon," Stefan breathed his name, thrusting his hips up against his brother trying to find more friction between them.

"Eager aren't we?" Damon whispered playfully, possessiveness of before gone and forgotten he was enticed by Stefan's constant panting and thrusting and decided to give in to his brother, like always.

Soon they were melted together, naked flesh against naked flesh as clothing was strewn out across the room and the heat rose as they fused together. Damon riding his little brother, pounding him into the sheets with sinful whispers and searing touches that left them both breathless.

When they were spent, lying on the bed, limbs intertwined just enjoying the lack of space between them there was a knock from the door below.

Damon groaned. "If it's your bitch of a girlfriend tell her to leave."

Stefan rolled his eyes at Damon moving throughout the room to put on the basics of clothes so he could answer the door. Bounding down the steps Stefan tried and of course failed to fix his now ruffled hair.

He pulled open the door and found none other then Bonnie. She was leaning against the door peering around as if she was about to be caught.

"Stefan-" she panted out, she was breathing heavily and her heart rate with beating incredibly fast, something that almost brought Stefan to his knees. He grimaced as his just spent dick already started perking up.

"I tried to go home, I feel like I'm being ripped apart Stefan!" She exclaimed and pushed past him, running into the boarding house.

"Bonnie what do-" Stefan started to ask when it suddenly hit him. "The lust spell, it was like that for me and Damon too, we couldn't be apart that much. Are you okay now?" Stefan asked concerned reaching out to touch her, his fingers wrapping around her wrist pulling her closer gently.

Bonnie's gasps for air were quieter now, she stared up at Stefan speechless lost in the maze of his eyes and automatically to drew herself closer to him, melding her body against his feeling the need to get closer and closer until the space between them was nonexistent.

Stefan drawn in by her scent leaned down closer and closer their lips inches apart and...

"Am I interrupting something, was I suddenly booted out of this lusty triangle?" Damon's voice snapped the mood of the air as he came down, black hair still a mess and shirtless.

Bonnie took a second glance at Stefan to see his own clothes were rumpled and his shirt was inside out. She pieced two and two together and blushed.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't..." She trailed off uncertain what to say.

Stefan smoothed down his hair nervously. "That's okay, we were kinda done..." he finished lamely, glaring over at Damon as he chuckled at Stefan's choice of words.

"But we could always start back up again if you want to join in a little witch. Someone seems a little hot and flustered," Damon hissed seductively, coming over to Bonnie to stand side by Stefan, glancing down at Bonnie with those hypnotizing eyes that could make any female swoon, except Elena of course.

A deep rosy color rushed to Bonnie's cheeks and she opened her mouth to defend herself when a little knock came from the door and in burst Elena.

She wore a huge smile on her face, prancing in wearing her cheer leading outfit. When she saw Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon all clustered together in the middle of the living room, Bonnie blushing she stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were turning in early?" She asked Bonnie confused.

Bonnie lowered her eyes and bit her lip. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell Stefan something. Witch stuff, ya' know."

Elena didn't seem to buy it, she crossed her arms over her chest, pouting in her ridiculously skanky outfit. She had came over as a surprise for Stefan.

"Yeah!" Stefan agreed with a smile, coming closer to his girlfriend with a forced smile.

A mischievous look crossed over Damon's face and he jumped in. "Yeah, silly little witch accidentally bound herself to the house! Makes her feel like she's being ripped apart when she's not here! She's staying with us until she finds the reversal for the spell," Damon explained smoothly.  
Elena formed her mouth into an 'oh'.

"Oh okay, you could have just told me that Bon. No need to be embarrassed, we all make mistakes. I guess I better go, let you guys work on the spell." Elena announced with a disappointed look, clearly she wanted to have some fun in her little outfit.

"Yeah, you better do that," Damon responded waving at her with a wink as she walked towards the door. Elena rolled her eyes at him and she leaned towards Stefan and kissed him good bye. When she pulled away she took in his ruffled hair and his inside out shirt.

"We're you asleep?" She asked with a laugh.

Stefan's eyes widened and he stammered out a reply. "Um...y-yeah. Really tired."

"Oh, okay well good night." Elena said and with that left.

"You dick!" Bonnie screeched as soon as Elena shut the door.

Damon smirked down at her and suddenly pulled her against him. "Now, now witch if you keep talking about my dick someone might think you have a crush on me," Damon replied with a wicked grin.

"Damon, why in gods name did you-" Stefan started to ask as he pulled Bonnie away from his brother and his strong grip.

"Well obviously she needs an excuse to stay here! You know as well as I do that we have to be close during this spell. It was easy for us because we live together already!" Damon explained with an exaggerated roll of his blue eyes.

Bonnie huffed in annoyance and turned slitted eyes on Damon. "I'll stay here until I find the cure for this spell and then I'm gone. Got that? Just because you two gave into it, doesn't mean I will!" Bonnie snapped and with that walked away and up the stairs to go pick out a room.

Both Salvatore brother's eyes immediately fell to her ass, watching it as it disappeared up the stairs.

"Do you think she's that feisty in bed too?" Damon asked turning to his brother.

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother. "I don't know why I love you, you idiot."

Damon smirked and pulled Stefan in by the waist for a kiss. "So what are we to do about our little witchy situation?"

"Just like she wants," Stefan answered looking up towards the stairs. "We won't give into our lust for her. We'll ride it out until she finds out how to reverse the spell."

"You think we can handle that?" Damon asked and with a pointed look he rubbed their hard members together earning a breathy gasp from Stefan.

Stefan smiled for once, grinning wickedly at Damon as he captured his brother's mouth in a searing kiss. "Well this time, we'll have each other to release the tension."

Damon smirked at this and kissed Stefan on the forehead resting in his brother's arms.

"Stefan?"

"Hmmm?"

"Break up with Elena, it's getting way overcrowded."

_**XXX**_

_**Review for more!**_


	5. The Naked Issue

_**After Shock**_

_**Author's Note: Eeek! Sorry it took me so long to update, I'll try to get the next one up sooner!**_

_**Chapter Five: The Naked Issue**_

Stefan awoke sleepily, a grin growing on his face as he looked down in his arms to see Damon stretched out across him, his arm loosely wrapped around Stefan's head, the other dangling off the bed, his nose buried into the crook of Stefan's neck.

"Can't you sleep in a normal position for once?" Stefan asked Damon once he saw those blue orbs flutter open.

"No," Damon mumbled tiredly, rolling over on his stomach. Stefan smirked, shifting positions so he could run a finger down Damon's spine, loving the feeling of naked skin there. Stefan loved this, waking up next to Damon everyday, or in most cases under.

Being able to touch him, every part of him, seeing those blue eyes gazing back at him with every emotion Stefan wanted from them: love, adoration, and of course lust.

Stefan grinned wickedly as if he was getting away with some big crime as his fingers tugged down the sheets his fingers now trailing over Damon's naked ass.

"You tease," Damon muttered and in a second Stefan was being pinned down by Damon. Damon rubbing his morning wood into Stefan's already erect member.

"Damon," Stefan murmured, throwing his head back on the pillow closing his eyes, lost in the pleasure.

"Hey Damon, the coffee maker want work and-OH GOD!" Bonnie's voice came suddenly as she burst through the door and saw the two Salvatore's in their compromising position. Damon, a very naked Damon, on top of an equally naked Stefan. "I'm so, so, so sorry! I keep forgetting to knock!" Bonnie burst out covering her eyes as she hurried out of the room but Damon jumped up and stopped her blocking her exit with a smirk.

"It's okay little witch, but are you sure your just not curious?" Damon asked with a teasing laughter in his tone.

"Damon-" Stefan chided in an exasperated voice.

"Damon, please put on some clothes," Bonnie whimpered, covering her face. Damon noticed she was breathing hard, and her cheeks were burning red. She blushed furiously as she tried to ignore the thoughts in her mind.

But it's like her body wasn't connected to her brain. Her hand reached out and laid flat out in the middle of Damon's naked chest. Damon had been about to say something but now he closed his mouth, studying Bonnie intently.

She was in a pair of short pajama shorts with little purple hearts all over the black fabric and a white tank top. She looked so beautiful in the morning Damon noticed. The curly locks of her beautiful dark hair was slightly ruffled and uncombed, though it still looked perfect.

Slowly Bonnie's hand slid downward onto Damon's stomach, past the trail of black curls that lead down and then...

"Bonnie," Stefan's whisper broke the trance Bonnie and Damon had fallen into. Bonnie took her hand back quickly, blushing again she stepped back.

"Are you sure you want me to put clothes on?" Damon asked grinning from ear to ear. Bonnie shoved him hard enough aside that she was able to get past him.

"We'll be down in a minute Bonnie, to help you with the, uh, coffee maker," Stefan called after her lamely grimacing. He glared half-heartedly at Damon. "Do you have to Damon, this is probably really hard for her!"

Damon grinned, turning to face Stefan. "I love your choice in words Stefan," Damon mocked as he crawled back into bed, kissing Stefan's forehead apologetically.

"Damon, I'm serious," Stefan groaned trying to get up but Damon pushed him back down.

"Wouldn't it be just amazing to have her to Stefan? All three of us? Together, in this bed?" Damon murmured into Stefan's ear, licking at the shell making Stefan shudder. "Her between us, me and you fucking her, touching her, god Stefan can't you imagine the sounds she would make. Her writhing between us," Damon continued on in a low voice, trailing hot kisses all over Stefan.

Stefan's mind painted the dirty pictures Damon was planting in his head and he found himself panting, rubbing against Damon for friction.

"God Damon, stop, we should really get down there," Stefan told him reasonably.

"Her body quivering as she orgasms, those pretty brown eyes rolling back as she moans _both_ of our names," Damon hissed in Stefan's ear nipping at it again.

"Dammit Damon," Stefan muttered as he shoved his brother underneath him slicking up his dick in one fast motion and thrusting deep in Damon causing Damon to cry out, smiling like a dumbass. Stefan started going at a fast uneven pace, so lost in lust he couldn't control himself. Damon was in bliss at the moment, moaning and keening as Stefan hit his sweet spot again and again.

"Stefan," Damon let out a low guttural moan and suddenly he came, trembling as he reached his climax, tightening around Stefan and causing him to come too.

"You pick the worst times for sex," Stefan muttered as he collapsed boneless on Damon. Damon kissed his bare shoulder.

"I love it when you take control Stefan, you always play rough. I wonder if Bonnie likes it rough?" Damon pondered with an innocent smile up at Stefan. Stefan smacked Damon's thigh hard as he got up off the bed and searched around for clothes.

Stefan looked around Damon's room as he pulled out Damon's clothes. "If I'm going to sleep in here from now on I better move my dresser in here," he announced pulling on Damon's clothes.

"Moving in Stefan, already?" Damon smirked. Stefan just rolled his eyes.

"I already lived her jackass, get dressed," Stefan told him tossing Damon some clothes. Damon sighed but reluctantly he pulled on clothes, once he was done he came up behind Stefan to wrap his arms around him and start kissing his neck.

"Come on," Stefan groaned dragging Damon out as Damon bit Stefan's neck with his blunt human teeth. They walked down the stairs to see Bonnie still fiddling with the coffee maker.

"Stupid hot vampire brothers, have to be naked all the time, broken coffee maker, stupid lust spell," Bonnie was muttering to herself clearly not hearing the Salvatore's arrival.

"Stupid hot brothers with super hearing," Damon teased her making the witch jump.

"Dammit Damon," she growled out menacingly.

"Yes honey," Damon asked mockingly.

"Fix it!" Bonnie hissed pointed to the coffee maker.

"Whatever you say sugar," Damon responded in a sickly sweet tone, and as Bonnie walked past him he smacked her ass with a wicked grin. Bonnie of course turned and chucked the nearest object at him screaming insults as the rolling pin hit him.

"Damon," Stefan groaned as Damon laughed to himself. "I'm sorry Bonnie," Stefan told her softly.

Bonnie sighed. "It's okay Stefan, it's not your fault you have an uncontrollable beast for a brother." She glared pointedly at Damon as she said this, glaring.

Stefan waited for the sexual innuendo to come from Damon's mouth but Damon just shook his head. "Too easy." He moved to the coffee maker and started to make coffee.

"Just like you," Bonnie countered smirking in triumph.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Silly, little witch, I'm not easy. I'm just really, really, _really _horny," Damon punctuated his words by drawing up behind Bonnie and pressing closely into her, his breath coasting against her neck, making her shiver.

Bonnie moved away her skin tingling and her stomach twisting in desire. How in hell's name was she going to make it through this without giving into the brothers?

_**XXX**_

_**So? Whatcha think?**_


	6. Kisses and Promises

_**After Shock**_

_**Previous: **_Bonnie moved away her skin tingling and her stomach twisting in desire. How in hell's name was she going to make it through this without giving into the brothers?

_**Chapter Six: Kisses and Promises**_

"Oh god," Bonnie muttered as for the fifteenth time that day she walked into a room in the boardinghouse to find Stefan and Damon making out.

"We have to do something to relieve the tension!" Damon defended as Bonnie was about to exit the room.

"But all over the house?"

"Our house, our tongues can do what they please," Damon replied sticking out said tongue at Bonnie and wiggling it about.

"Your not making anything easier," Stefan told Damon with a stern look as Bonnie went to the bookcase and looked for a book to read, the original reason she had come into the room in the first place.

"Neither is she and her tiny, tiny pajamas she has to walk around in all morning," Damon grumbled shooting Bonnie a glare remembering the very small pajama shorts and tank top she had spent the morning in.

"There the only kind of pj's I have!" Bonnie defended with a pout, her cheeks coloring slightly. Damon chuckled to himself and he could feel Stefan smile into his hair at the cuteness of some of things Bonnie did.

It was almost painful to watch her when she did said cute things.

Bonnie found a good book and was prepared to walk out when...

"Bonnie?" Stefan asked urgently, his voice high in tension at the thought of Bonnie leaving the room.

She whirled around looking for danger and stopped settling confused eyes on the brothers who were both staring at her like fish out of water.

"Hang out with us, please?" Damon asked, no, practically begged. The urge to near her was so fresh it felt like they would just die if she didn't stay.

Bonnie raised a perfect eyebrow but seeing the look on their faces she settled in a chair not to far away from them with her book. A small voice in the back of her mind reminded the look on their faces wasn't the only reason she willing agreed without a fight to stay near them.

"Have you found anything new about the spell, maybe a way to reverse it?" Stefan asked in a strained voice, both of the Salvatore brothers were looking at Bonnie in hungry lustful ways.

"Not yet, but I will," Bonnie answered determinedly.

"And your sitting here reading some useless book why? Doesn't seem like your trying that hard," Damon pointed out with a scowl, getting angry to bury the deep, unsettling lust that was telling him to get up and drag Bonnie's perfect, luscious lips into his.

Bonnie glared. "Look Salvatore, this wouldn't have to be like this in the first place if you two hadn't screwed up and given in so don't get snippy with me if I'm not working myself to death!"

"Your the one that cast the spell in the first place!" Damon shot back despite Stefan pinching him in the thigh and warning him to stop.

"Well I didn't mean to!" Bonnie yelled standing from her chair.

"This would all be a lot easier if you just let us give in again and fuck you senseless!" Damon shouted back frustrated.

"What and bond myself to you? I think not!"

Somehow through this argument Damon and Bonnie had drawn closer and closer until with hungry, uncontrolled passion their lips met and set at work to try to devour the other. Damon pushed Bonnie into him forcefully and Bonnie let out a small whimper at this and deepened the kiss dragging her small fingers through Damon's hair, pulling it roughly.

"Um, guys. You should stop..." Stefan muttered feeling extremely awkward. He sighed and got up from his seat trying to ignore the obvious erection in his tight jeans at the sight of Damon and Bonnie making out. He went up to them and tried to pry them apart when suddenly Damon's hand had snaked around his waist and pulling him in between Bonnie and him.

Bonnie so overcome by lust started to kiss Stefan not missing a beat as Damon added Stefan in. And how could poor Stefan possibly resist as Bonnie pressed against him in the front, rubbing her body against him as Damon grinded his hard on into Stefan's ass.

Damon was kissing down Stefan's neck, suckling, biting with his blunt teeth, nipping playfully like a kitten. Stefan moaned all protests dying at the waves of pleasure he was receiving, the attention from the two was amazing.

Bonnie was fingering the edges of Stefan's jeans when the bang of the front door opening and Elena's voice calling up to Stefan and Bonnie interrupted them and broke the trance they had fallen under.

"Fuck!" Damon cursed, removing himself from Stefan as Bonnie stumbled away blushing crimson.

"Oh god," Bonnie mumbled at what she had been about to do.

"Hey are you guys up here?" Elena called coming closer to the library. Damon fixed Stefan's and his hair, straightening their clothes while Bonnie did the same.

"There you guys are! Hey Bonnie I thought we could hang out today?" Elena offered smiling at her best friend. Bonnie stammered a yes, horrified that she had been about to have sex with her best friend's boyfriend. Horrified she had kissed her best friend's boyfriend!

Elena gave Stefan a nice and long hello kiss. "Your lips taste different. Did you eat strawberries today?" Elena asked with a smile as Bonnie hurriedly wiped off the strawberry lip balm she had on.

"Y-yeah," Stefan muttered.

With that Elena and Bonnie left downstairs to have some alone time. Damon waited a few minutes before pouncing on Stefan and kissing him fiercely as if kissing away Elena's lips.

"I mean it Stefan, break up with her today or I'll do it for you," Damon warned looking jealous and frustrated. Stefan nodded sympathetically wondering how hard it was on Damon to see Elena and him kissing.

"I will Damon, today."

_**Soo, whatcha think? **_


End file.
